Lone Wolfs' New Life
by CodyDPerry19
Summary: Story about a wolf who's mother was killed and ran to the Western Pack, only to find a better life and true love.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the forest, trying to find a good shelter for the night. It was getting dark already, so I didn't have much time. My legs were sore from walking all day and I was getting hungry. Off to the side, I spotted a rabbit hopping through the grass. I couched down onto my belly and slowly crawled up behind it, trying to be silent.

I got about 10 feet behind it when it turned around. I stopped and held still, hoping it wouldn't see me. Luckily, it didn't. When it turned it's head, I jumped, landing on it's back. I bit down on it's throat, killing it in seconds.

After I finished eating it, I kept walking on. By now, the sun was almost gone and I was getting really tired. Up ahead, I spotted a very small opening in the side of a hill.

"Home for tonight." I said, running up to it. I looked inside and smelt for any scents. I didn't find anything so I walked in and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was coming up. I yawned and stretched, releaving the tension in my muscles. I walked outside and breathed in the morning air and caught a faint scent of another wolf. I started following the best I could and found myself next to a creek. Feeling thirsty,

I lowered my head and began to drink from it. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me and I turned around to see a grey mass flying at me, knocking me to my back.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in our territory!?" the wolf asked.

"My name's Cody. I mean no harm. I was looking for the western pack. I'm a lone wolf." I said, hoping the wolf wouldn't kill me. He got off me and sat down.

"Well, you've found it. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a wolf by the name of Winston." I said, getting up.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked me, suspicious.

"My mother told me I could possibly be accepted into the pack before she was killed." I said, hanging my head.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll take you to him." he said, walking off. I followed him for about 20 minutes until we came up to a large den made from a cave. It was very large. Large enough for at least 20 wolves. We walked up the slope leading to the entrance.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, got it?" he asked. I nodded and he walked inside. A couple minutes later, him and another wolf came out. This one was grey and black.

"I hear you're looking for me. Why?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Our pack was attacked and my mother told me to find the western pack and talk to you. She was killed before I could say goodbye." I said, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long has it been since the attack?"

"Three days. That guy found me by the creek." I said, pointing to the grey wolf next to us.

"Oh, I'm Hutch. Second in command." he said, holding his paw out. I took it in mine and we shook paws."

"Do you have anywhere else you could go?" he asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Okay then. Let me get my mate and we'll talk." he said, walking back inside. He came back a few minutes later with a tan colored wolf. She sat down with us and looked at me.

"So, Winston says you're an orphan?." she said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. My mother was killed and I never knew my father." I said.

"I'm sorry about that. If you have nowhere to go, we can't let you wander through the forest alone. You're welcome to stay here if you want." she said. I couldn't believe it. I was accepted into the pack!

I smiled at them and said "Thank you very much. I suppose I should go find a den, then." I said, getting up.

"Not so fast. What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name's Cody." I said.

"Alright, Cody. You can stay here tonight and Winston will help you find one tommorow morning. One more question." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you an alpha or omega?"

"Omega." I quickly said. Truth be told, I was supposed to be an alpha, but I didn't want to be one.

"Okay, then. There is a group of omega's over by the pond towards the north. Just follow the trees and you'll find it." she said, pointing north. "Go talk to them and have fun."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." I said, walking off. I walked north like she said and eventually found it. There were 3 omegas playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing. I walked over and watched them, not wanting to interupt them.

There was a somewhat fat one, a tall and skinny one, and another one that looked about my size. They saw me sitting on the bank and came over to me. I started backing away, not sure what to do.

"Hey, no need to be scared. We're just omegas." the skinny one said. I stopped and sat back down.

"Um, Hi. I'm Cody. I'm new here." I said, nervous.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Mooch." the large one said. "I'm Salty." the skinny one said. "And I'm Shakey.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you all omegas, too?" I asked.

"Yep. Where did you come from?" Salty asked. I told them the story and he said "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that, buddy. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up."

"What's that?" I asked, excited.

"Log sledding. Ever done it?" I shook my head and he said "Well, alrighty then! You're in for a good day!"

"Hey, guys!" A female voice from behind me rang. I turned around to see possibly the most beautiful thing in the world! A pure snow white wolf with lavender eyes...I was black with some white running from my head to my tail, along with a little on my muzzle and paws. She was simply amazing!

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?" Salty asked. She shrugged and said "Not much. Kate's with Dad and Mom's busy today. What're you guys up to?"

"We were just about to go log sledding with our new friend here." Shakey said, pointing to me. Lilly turned to look at me and said "Oh, hi! I've never seen you before...I'm Lilly!" She held her paw out to me and I took it in mine.

"Uh...um..." I stammered, trying to think of SOMETHING to say to her. She giggled and Salty said "You're Cody...Remember?"

I quickly shook my head and said "Right...Hi, I'm Cody!" We shook hands (or paws in this case) and Lilly said "Well, it's nice to meet you. We're...you staring at me?" I quickly turned red in embarassment.

"Oh, well...I guess...Um...Yeah?" I said, nervous. She smiled a heartwarming smile that made me blush even more and said "It's okay. Do you guys mind if I come along? I don't have anything better to do..."

"Yeah, sure! More people, more fun!" Salty said. We all started walking toward a hill that we figured would work. We were looking for a log big enough for us all when Mooch spotted one off to the side.

"Hey, that'll work!" He said, running over and grabbing it. He set it down at the edge of the hill and we all started getting in, Lilly in front of me and I was in the very back.

"Nervous?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and said "A little bit...This is my first time doing this."

"It's okay..." She said as we went over the edge. "It's mine, too!" We quickly picked up speed going down the hill, trees and boulders flying past us like blurs.

"Salty, give us some sail-draft!" Shakey yelled. Salty stood up and stretched his arms out, saying "I think I can taste the wind!" Just then, a bug flew into his mouth and he said "Nope, just the bugs..." and spit it out.

We were dodging rocks and trees as we flew down the hill at neckbreaking speeds. As we got to the bottom, we all could see a huge rock in front of us and knew we couldn't dodge it. "Hang on!" Salty yelled and we all braced for the impact.

We slammed into the rock and flew through the air, the guys laughing and Lilly screaming. I was flying right next to her and could see she was having fun.

We flew straight into the pond, all us splashing in one by one.

The water was rather shallow, but deep enough we didn't get hurt. I quickly kicked my way to the surface and came up right next to Lilly. We looked at each other and blushed, our noses extremely close.

We went to the bank and got out, shaking dry. "That was amazing, guys!" Lilly said, smiling.

I nodded in agreement and Shakey said "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun! What should we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need to get home. Mom should be back by now." Lilly said.

"I'm pretty tired now, so I think I'm gonna relax for a while." I said, stretching.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you later then!" Mooch said. I nodded and Lilly and I walked off to her parents' den. She looked at me and said "So, did you have fun?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I did! Pretty scary at first, though." She smiled and said "Yeah, kinda. Mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead." I said. She looked a little nervous and said "Well...I was just wondering where you came from. Mom and Dad didn't tell me anything, so I was just curious."

I weakly smiled and said "You really wanna know?"

She nodded and said "Kinda...If you're not comfortable telling me, then you don't have to."

I sighed and said "Okay, well...I was in a different pack toward the south-east. It was a long trip here, so it's pretty far away. It was just my mother and I since she ran my dad off. She said he was a total mistake, but I wasn't. We had our fair share of tragedy, just like anyone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She caringly said.

I smiled a little and said "It's okay. A few days ago, the pack was attacked. Mom left to go do something and I was back at our den when I saw a bunch of wolves I didn't recognize run by. I could hear the sounds of fighting and knew what was going on."

"So, what happened to your mom?" She asked. I took a breath and said "I watched her die right in front of me...She got pinned by another wolf and he got her throat."

Lilly gasped and said "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry! I had no idea..." I had a tear in my eye and said "It's alright..."

She was starting to cry and said "That's awful! I couldn't even BEGIN to imagine how you felt!"

"Pretty much how you do right now." I said, pulling her into a hug. She started crying on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry I even brought it up..."

"No, don't be...I've accepted she's gone and I'm trying to move past it. Opening up about it is just the first step." I said. She pulled away and said "That's good to hear...Still, I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks...How about we keep going? It's still a long walk." I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, good idea." We started walking again, neither of us saying anything.

It was getting a little uncomfortable when I said "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

She smiled and said "There's not much to tell..." I chuckled and said "Oh, come on...There's gotta be something!"

She giggled and said "Okay, well, maybe something...I've got a bit of a crush on someone!"

"Oh, really? Well, who's the lucky guy?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "Oh, just a guy I met a while back. He's really cute and has the best sense of humor I've ever heard. And the most beautiful eyes!"

"What's his name? I promise I won't say anything." I said. She shook her head and said "Nope, not gonna tell. It's a secret."

I sighed and said "Well, fine...To tell you the truth, I've kinda got my eye on someone, too."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, sounding a little excited.

I nodded and said "Yeah. I haven't really talked to her much, but she's really nice and REALLY beautiful!" She smiled and said "That's cool! What's her name?"

"Nice try..." I said. She giggled and said "Well, it was worth a shot." A few minutes later, we arrived at her den. We walked inside to see a smaller version of Eve sitting there, talking to Winston.

She came up to us and said "Hey, Lilly! Who's your friend?" Lilly smiled and said "This is Cody. Cody, this is my sister, Kate."

I smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Kate!" She did too and said "Yeah, you too! Dad told me about you. I'm sorry to hear about what happened..." I nodded and said "Thanks...It's okay, though."

"Okay. So, where've you two been?" She asked.

"Log sledding with Salty, Shakey and Mooch." Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "And you didn't invite me?"

"You were busy! I had no idea when you'd be back!" Lilly said, smiling too. Kate giggled and said "Whatever...I'm just messing with you. So, what should we do for a while?"

"No idea..." I said. Kate sat down and thought for a moment before saying "I got nothing."

"Well, I'm sure we can do SOMETHING...Where's Humphrey?" Lilly asked. Kate kinda blushed a bit and said "Off...somewhere..."

"Uh huh...What're you hiding?" She asked.

Kate blushed even more and said "Nothing!"

"I know you're lying, Kate."

She sighed and said "Alright, FINE! He's off getting ready..."

"For what?" Lilly asked.

"The howl tonight...He asked me to go with him...And I said yes." She said. Lilly smiled and said "Kate, that's great! Why were you embarassed about that?"

"I don't know..." She said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. Humphrey's a great guy and I'm sure it'll be great." Lilly said. Kate nodded and said "Thanks, Lilly. Who're you going with?"

"No one, as far as I know...Nobody's asked me yet..." She said, sounding a little sad.

"Aw...Why don't you two go?" Kate asked, gesturing to us both. Lilly blushed and said "Kate! I doubt Cody wants to go with me!"

"Actually...I would like to." I said, blushing too. Lilly looked at me and said "R-Really?" I nodded and said "Yeah, why not? If it makes you happy, then I'd love to go with you."

She smiled and said "Okay! Then yeah, I'd love to go!" I smiled and said "Alright. So...When should I go?"

"Around midnight. It'll take me a while to get ready."

She said, tail wagging.

I chuckled and said "You don't need to do that...You're more beautiful then any other wolf already." She blushed madly and Kate said "Hey! I'm sitting right here, you know!"

"Oh, right...Sorry..." I said. Lilly was still blushing and said "S-so...I'll see you later, then?"

"You bet!" I said. She smiled and said "Okay. See ya!" I started to walk out of the den when Winston called my name and came out to me.

"Sir?" I asked, stopping and turning around. He came up to me and said "I want to talk to you..." I nodded and said "Sure. What's up?"

"Let's go somewhere else." He said, starting to walk down the slope. I followed him a few minutes into the woods and we stopped at the creek.

He sat down and said "I heard you, Kate and Lilly talking...What're you trying to do?"

I was confused and said "What do you mean?" He sighed and said "Why are you taking Lilly to the howl? What are you hoping for?"

I looked him in the eyes and said "Sir, I just want to show her a good time. I'm not TRYING to do anything. You really think I'm like that?"

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just not entirely comfortable with you taking my daughter to the howl tonight." He said.

"What about Kate and Humphrey? You're fine with her going with him?" I asked.

He smiled a little and said "I know they've been interested in each other since they were small pups. He's a really good guy and I KNOW he won't do anything. Eve's not all that thrilled by it, but she's seen how they are."

"Well, I can assure you, nothing bad will happen." I said. He nodded and said "Okay, I'm entirely trusting of you, but we'll see. If she says she had a good time, then I'll think about it a little more."

"Fair enough. Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head and said "No, I think that's it."

"Good. Because I need to go get ready..." I said. He nodded and walked off back to his den, leaving me alone by the creek. I looked down in the water at my reflection and said to myself "Alright...What should we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting by the creek, staring at my reflection in the water, trying to decide how to look good tonight. "I suppose a bath first, then maybe I'll figure it out later." I said to myself. I jumped in the water, flinching from the cold.

I scrubbed myself clean top to bottom, getting all the dirt and sweat out of my fur. When I was done, I jumped out and shook dry. I noticed my fur was fluffed up and it needed brushed down, but I couldn't do it myself.

I quickly ran to Salty's den since it was the closest. I looked inside to see him pacing around like he was nervous.

"Salty?" I asked. He jumped when he heard me and said "Good god! You scared the crap outta me!" I chuckled and said "Sorry about that...What's the matter?"

"I asked Janice to the howl! I'm freaking out!" He said. He was really twitchy and couldn't stand still. I walking in and said "Alright, just calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!"

"How!?" He said, panting and sweating. "Take a couple deep breaths and sit down..." I said. He did as I said and then I said "Okay...When are you leaving to go to Howling Rock?"

"Uh...In about 10 minutes. Why?" He asked, more calm then before. I chuckled and said "I was going to ask if you could brush my fur real quick before I go."

"Yeah, sure...Who're you going with?" He asked. I laughed nervously and said "Lilly..." His eyes went wide and he said "Seriously!? You're going with Lilly!?"

"Yeah, I am..." I said, getting nervous myself now. "Damn, dude! Only been here a day and you've got a date with her?" He said, laughing. I blushed a little under my fur and said "It's not a...date. Just...you know, a howl."

"What's the difference?" He asked, obviously mocking me. I sighed and, after a moment, said "Alright, fine! Maybe it is a date...I don't know."

"Alright, alright. Calm down...Hold still, I'll take care of your fur." He said, walking outside and getting a pine-cone. He came back in and quickly brushed my fur down. I looked it over when he was done and said "So, do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you do." He said, dropping the pine-cone. He looked outside and up at the moon and said "Whoa, we need to go! It's just about midnight." I nodded and we ran out of the den to Howling Rock. It only took us a couple minutes to get there. We sat down at the bottom of the slope leading to the top to wait for the girls.

"I'm nervous..." I said. He smiled and said "I don't blame you! Lilly's a beautiful girl...You're a lucky guy. There's a lot of other guys that always ask her, but they're assholes. They treat her like crap and only show her off to their dumb friends."

"Wow, really? I didn't know that...So, you're saying, I'm different from the others?" I said. He nodded and said "Yeah, you are. When we met, I could tell you weren't just some scumbag that was looking for a free ride."

"Thanks, man!" I said. He smiled and we shared a quick hug. A few minutes later, Lilly and Janice came into view. We were both completely blown away! Lilly looked so beautiful, her fur perfectly brushed and shining...Her lavender eyes sparkling in the moonlight...Everything!

My jaw dropped open and so did Salty's when he saw Janice. She was beautiful as well, but couldn't compare to Lilly at all. Lilly walked up to me, blushing madly, and said "Hey, you!" I couldn't say anything at the time.

She reached up and closed my mouth, giggling. I quickly shook my head and said "Lilly...You're beautiful!" She blushed even more and turned her head, saying "Thank you..."

I smiled and said "I'm glad you said yes to going with me." She turned back to look at me and said "Of course I said yes! You're really sweet...Who wouldn't want to go with you?" Now I was blushing and she giggled seeing that.

"Think we should go howl?" She nervously asked. I nodded and said "Good idea. Sure beats standing here all night." She smiled and we started walking up the hill side by side. About halfway up, a wolf sitting on a rock off to the side said "Wow, Lilly! You're HOT tonight!"

She just hung her head and quietly said "Thanks..." I looked at her and said "Hey, you okay?" She quietly nodded and we kept walking until we found a spot to howl at. We sat down, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"Salty told me about what some wolves did to you...Was he one of them?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah...Carlos." I was starting to get mad and said "Wait here..." I walked back down to where "Carlos" was and said "Hey, you got a minute?"

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy with this hot girl?" He said, turning to look at his date, who looked PRETTY irritated. I nodded and said "Yeah, I can see that. Can you see this!?" He turned to look at me, only to be met by my claws raking down his face from his ear to his nose.

He fell back onto the ground, holding his face and yelling in pain. "What the fuck, man!?" He yelled. I stood over him and said "NEVER will you call Lilly "hot" again! Don't even LOOK at her! She's not hot. She's BEAUTIFUL!"

"What's the difference!?" He asked, still in pain. I leaned down to him and said "Respect!" I got off him and walked back up the hill to Lilly, who was smiling again.

"That was amazing, Cody! No one's ever done that before!" She happily said. I smiled and said "It was nothing...Those kinds of guys really tick me off. You don't deserve any of what he did to you."

"Either way, thank you!" She said. I chuckled and said "Anytime. How about we howl now?" She instantly blushed and said "I-I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on! Have you never howled before?" I asked. She shook her head and I said "Well, then you're in for a good night! Just listen to your heart...You'll know it when you hear it."

She closed her eyes and smiled, then lifted her muzzle into the air and let out the MOST beautiful, perfect song I'd ever heard! I gasped at how good it was and could see her blush, but she kept going. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen. I looked around at everyone and saw Salty sitting not too far away. He looked at me and motioned to Lilly with his head, telling me to join her. I nodded and started howling with her, forming a perfect song together.

I could hear a couple girls start crying while they listened to us and could see tears forming in Lilly's eyes, as well as mine. We kept it going for a few minutes until we were both out of breath. We lowered out muzzles at the same time to meet each others eyes.

She was ready to cry and said "That...was amazing!" I smiled and said "Yes, you were!" She broke down crying and I pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in my neck, softly crying in happiness. Other couples started howling, but no one could match us.

We sat there a while longer, at least an hour or two, until I noticed everyone else had left. We were the only two left on the mountain, not that I was complaining. She was quiet now and I looked down at her to see she fell asleep.

I smiled and quietly said "Okay, time for bed..." I gently picked her up on my back and started walking to her parents' den. It took about 15 minutes or so since I was going slow as to not wake her. By the time I got there, I was about to fall asleep too.

When I got to the top of the slope leading to the den, I saw Eve sitting outside waiting for us. I froze when I saw her and quietly said "She fell asleep after we howled. We didn't do anything, I swear!" She smiled and said "I know. Why don't you set her down inside? I want to talk to you for a minute."

I nodded and walked inside, gently laying her down in a warm corner of the den and she immediately curled up. I went back outside to Eve and she said "So, how did it go?"

I took a breath and said "Really good. It was great!" She smiled and said "Good, good...Kate told me about Carlos when she got back. Thank you for what you did. He's been really irritating me for a while now, but I can't do anything because his parents are our friends."

"Well, thank you, ma'am. He got me mad, so I felt he needed to be put back in line." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "So, what's going on between you two now?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know, to be honest. I really like her, but I don't know how she feels about me."

"Well, if that howl was any indication, then I'd say she feels the same way. We could hear it all the way down here. Winston was starting to tear up, something he hasn't done in a LONG time." She said, smiling.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yes, it is. You two must've really gotten to him. He kept telling me how much he loves me and how lucky he is to have me."

"Well, that's great! I'm glad to be of service." I said, laughing. She happily sighed and said "Well, it's late. How about some sleep?" I yawned and said "Yeah, I'm about to fall asleep as it is." We walked back inside and I laid down near the entrance to stay cooler. Eve went to the back with Winston and laid down with him.

I looked up at the night sky and could feel Mom with me. I could tell she was happy for me, which made me smile. "I miss you, Mom..." I whispered. I stayed up a little while longer, a cold breeze washing over me and making me shiver.

I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I dreamed about when I was a pup still, playing with Mom and my friends in my old pack. It was going good until I was woken from the sun shining right in my eyes.

I groaned and turned my head away, only to suddenly see something soft hit my chin. I opened my eyes to see a ball of white next to me. I instantly realized it was Lilly laying next to me on her side, facing me. I smiled and closed my eyes again, feeling warm knowing she was next to me.

I got woken up again by people talking near me. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Lilly still next to me. Winston and Eve were sitting outside talking, and I could tell it was about us.

"Do you really think we can trust him? I don't want to see her get her heart broken." Eve said. Winston shrugged and said "I don't know, honey. All we can really do is just see what happens. We can't tell her she can't be with him if she wants to."

"I know..." She sighed. I looked back at Lilly to see her just waking up. She stretched out and yawned, slowly opening her eyes to see me smiling at her. She smiled too and whispered "Good morning..."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I whispered.

"I slept GREAT!" She said. I smiled and said "Good! Your parents are outside." She looked over to see them looking at us. She blushed and said "Morning, guys."

"Hi, honey. How was your night?" Eve asked. Lilly smiled and said "It was great, Mom!"

"Well, good! Kate told me about what happened with Carlos. We also heard you two howl. It was amazing!" She said. Lilly looked back at me and said "Yeah, it was..." I blushed a little and she giggled and sat up.


End file.
